


eye lasers

by cominginside



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Colorado Avalanche, Edmonton Oilers, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cominginside/pseuds/cominginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all, Gabe deals with the whole "robot" thing pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eye lasers

**Author's Note:**

> From a drabble challenge for the prompt "DON'T YOU FEEL MY EYE LASERS HIT" (from the Jimmy Eat World song "Higher Devotion").

The weird thing is, Gabe isn't even actually that shocked, once he's over the--well, shock. It's not like he'd had his suspicions that Nuge was a robot or cyborg or anything like that, because Gabe lives in reality and people aren't usually robots there, except apparently that they are, because Nuge had just gone all Superman and laser-beamed some dude with his eyes and then apologised about it. It was the apology that had broken Gabe, somehow; he'd gotten through the whole zapping thing by assuming he'd just gone crazy, but then Nuge had turned to him and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have done that," and then Gabe had just sat down right there on the sidewalk in some sketch-ass part of Edmonton because his knees were having none of this.

Five minutes and a lot of hand-wringing from Ryan later, Gabe's back on his feet, listening to his friend--and crush--ramble nervously about secret government test projects and cyber implants. He's listening, but he's also staring at Ryan's eyes, which are back to being their usual colour and not glowing silver-orange-red-explosion like they had earlier. Gabe likes them a lot better this way.

"So that's why there are androids after me," Ryan finishes and Gabe nods at him, because, yes. Androids. Androids working for some rogue state's government, after the secret of Ryan's eyes. If Gabe hadn't seen the evidence with his own (completely non-explosive) eyes, he'd probably be freaking out right about now, but the explanations Ryan's giving all make just enough sense to let Gabe keep his desperate grasp on his sanity.

"So, um," Gabe says, a while later, once they've walked far away from the smoking pile of metal and plastic. "You're human, right? Not, like, a robot or Superman or something?"

"Mostly human," Ryan says, after a pause. "I mean, I'm still legally human. I just have--enhancements."

Gabe blinks and tries not to think about the male enhancement pills his teammates on the Rangers had liked to slip into each other's bags for a joke. Ryan's looking at him nervously. He reaches out and touches Ryan's face almost without thinking about it, tracing his thumb carefully along his cheek. It feels real, all soft skin and warmth, and Ryan flushes but doesn't flinch away. He does lick his lips, like he does when he's nervous, and Gabe stares just this side of too long before dropping his hand.

Then he thinks, fuck it, because compared to earlier events, kissing Ryan's pretty normal, so he does.

"Oh," Ryan says, when Gabe pulls back. "This isn't a robot fetish or anything, is it?"

Gabe just laughs and kisses Ryan again.


End file.
